The First Time One Shocked The Other
by LauAndBec
Summary: Joey&Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note - Hey! It's Becky (and Laura, but this is my chapter! haha). We have 16 J&L fics coming for you, ranging in length. Each being a sort of "could-have-happened-but-we-didn't-see-it' type thing; like none of our updates will change the storylines/what happened on the show, you should (hopefully if we wrote them well enough) be able to imagine our ideas fitting in around things you saw on the show.**

**Up first - "The First Time One Shocked The Other".**

* * *

He just rolled his eyes as he grabbed her glass, empty again, on his way over to spend some time with the group on his break. He'd not been in Walford long, not had this job long, but he'd noticed his cousin had a love of knocking back the drink and having as much fun as she could. And whilst he was up for fun, and didn't want to spoil hers, he's not sure downing the double vodkas is the way to go.

He made a mental note to make sure she got home safely; maybe get her to wait for him to finish. He hadn't known her long, this cousin of his, but he would worry nonetheless. Just like he would for his sister, and he knows Lauren's been looking out for her, so it's only right he does it back.

"Don't pull that face and ruin my fun Joseph" she waved her fingers at him, arm thrown around his sister who was wanting to get up and dance. "Luce tell your boyfriend to leave me be" Lucy just smirked, kissing his cheek as she brushed past, heading out to dance.

He held his hands up in defence in Lauren's direction. "Didn't say anything babe."

She rolled her eyes this time. "Know what you are thinking. Don't care. You ain't my Dad". She was such a drama queen at times he swears. She was cool, and the more he got to know her, the more he was glad he'd stuck around. He'd began to consider staying in contact with her when he manages to persuade Alice go back home and they'd leave.

He shrugged, none of his business what she did and he said as much. "And besides what's it to do with me, you wanting to drink yourself to death?"

All of a sudden, she changed and he realised his words had an effect. He had no idea why they had, but the sight of her pale and stunned, confirmed they did. The look at her eyes he'll never forget, before she stiffened, eyes darkening, muttering a "screw you Joey", storming past Alice and Whitney, out of the club.

"What have you done Joey?" his sister cried out, his gaze still on the door she'd stalked out of. Looking back at the group he met Whitney's sympathic gaze. "You hit a sore spot Joey, she'll be okay." Turning to Tyler, she mumbled something about going after her friend, him nodding in agreement.

"Wait, what did I say?"

"Billie." Seeing his face still confused, having expected hearing that name to answer his questions, she carried on. "Her cousin? Your cousin too I guess." Joey was still baffled, and looking to Alice she didn't seem much clearer. "Carol's son?" she commented.

Whitney nodded, Tyler throwing an arm around her, almost in comfort, before she started to speak again. "He was my.." she paused. "we'd been together, could have again I guess. He and Lauren got on well. Both wanting to have fun." She paused again, finding her words.

"He died."

Blunt and to-the-point was her method of telling them but it still didn't make much more sense to Joey, which she realised. "Alcohol poisoning." She added, and blinked away unshed tears.

"There was a party, he'd just come home and he and Lauren, well everyone, they were drinking a lot and yeah" She stood up quickly. "He just didn't wake up the next day, okay?"

He was stunned, just wow. He never knew or he'd never had said it. She saw him try and find the words, try and explain he'd not meant to hurt Lauren, that was the last thing he intended. She just nodded at him, "you didn't know, not your fault."

She shrugged on her jacket and took her bag off Alice with an appreciative smile.

"Lauren's not going to be like Billie, she wouldn't do that to her Dad, not after Bradley."

Bradley, the older brother. He died too, if Joey'd put all the things he's heard together properly. "Tell her..." the apology died off, him not knowing what to say. "I will." She shot him a smile before leaning in to kiss Tyler.

She took a couple of steps away from the group, promising to pass love on to Lauren which made Joey feel crap so he got up to head back to work early, before she stopped him.

"Joey?" He turned to look at her.

"Don't feel bad." He went to speak but she stopped him. "You've not been around long, and everyone's got their pasts." He just nodded.

"Especially your family" she teased, making him lightly smile back. He was beginning to see that.

"Lauren's got stories to tell that's for sure" she said with laughter in her tone.

It was later on, closing down the club, he realised he didn't know the pretty brunette very well at all. They exchanged banter and she was on his side regarding his dad and sister, but he didn't actually know her, know her. And he decided, locking up, for some reason that he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST TIME THEY REALISED THERE WAS A SPARK THERE:**

Since the first day Joey had arrived in the Square, we'd always been friends. It was nice to have someone on the Square that just got me without even having to try. We'd bonded from the first moment we'd met…

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you" he proclaimed

"Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in intrigue

"Fats' birthday, remember? It's today? Tonight to be precise. Celebrations at R&R?" he inquired

"But you're working tonight" I replied

"Yeah, but doesn't mean I can't join you on my breaks, does it? And unlike some" he stated, smirking at me as he spoke "I don't have to drink to have a good time"

"Neither do I" I proclaimed

"Oh really? How about we make a bet then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm listening" I informed him

"Tonight, you don't drink to have a good time. If you do, you pay me a £5, if you don't, I pay you £5 instead?" he questioned

"You've got yourself a deal, Joseph" I replied, holding my hand out for him to shake

"See you tonight then, Branning" he chuckled, standing up and kissing my cheek before leaving the caf

"You really want to go, don't you?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "And I promise I won't drink too much"

"Okay" she replied "but you be on your best behaviour and make sure Joey walks you home"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I squealed, hugging her tightly

"Luscious Lauren" Fatboy proclaimed as I made my way into R&R that evening "wow, you look hot"

"Thanks, Fats. Gotta make an effort for the birthday boy, haven't I?" I questioned

He smiled at me warmly and hugged me tightly, leading me to the end of the bar where everyone else was gathered…

JOEY'S POV:

As Fatboy led Lauren over to the rest of us, I had to physically stop my jaw from dropping at how amazing she looked! She was wearing a gorgeous black lace dress which showed off the best things about her, which was pretty much everything, and I couldn't help but notice that in her heels, her legs went on forever. Taking in the rest of her, I saw her hair was down in waves and she was wearing minimal make-up. Smiling at me as she moved to sit on a barstool next to Lucy and Whitney, she ordered an orange juice…

"No alcohol tonight, Lauren?" I heard Whitney ask

"Nope, Joey and I have got a bet going" she replied

"What sort of bet?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Lauren doesn't drink tonight, I give her money, she does, she gives me money" I explained

"Good plan" she replied, smiling at us both

"Joey, come on, there's punters to be served" Sharon proclaimed

"Coming. See you guys later, yeah?" I questioned

The group nodded their heads and I made my way over to the other side of the bar to serve two blokes. As I organised their drinks, I heard them chatting about Lauren…

"She's hot, mate. £20 says I'll have her coming home with me by the end of the night" he proclaimed

"Which one?" his friend asked

"The one in the black dress. Amazing arse, great rack and those legs, wow! They'd go very nicely around my waist" he chuckled

"£6.00 please, gents" I informed them, setting their drinks down in front of them

"Before I pay you, can you ask the girl at the end of the bar if she wants a drink?" he inquired

"I can, but I know what her answer will be" I replied

"How come?" he questioned

"She's my cousin" I informed him, smirking as his jaw dropped "is that everything?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, handing me a £10 note. Making my way to the till, I rang the order through and gave him his change…

I stood at the now almost empty bar, everyone out on the dancefloor having a good time, my eyes watching Lauren intently as a guy approached her. I watched as she nodded her head and set her drink down on the table, taking his hand, letting him lead her onto the dancefloor…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Can I cut in here?" Joey asked as he walked over to us

"Not really, mate" the guy I was dancing with informed him

"I think you'll find I can, or I'll have you kicked out by security" he replied

"Just so you know, you'd have a better time with me than this wacko here" he proclaimed

I smiled weakly and watched as he walked away. Turning my gaze back to Joey, I glared at him and made my way out of the club, him following me…

JOEY'S POV:

I followed Lauren out of R&R, ignoring Sharon's calls for me to come back. Finally reaching her as she began her descent down the market, I took a hold of her arm, turning her to face me…

"Why the fuck did you do that, Joey?" she questioned

"You looked like you needed help" I informed her

"Well I didn't. I'm gonna go home" she admitted

"Lauren, wait" I begged, following her as she began walking down the market again

"I'm going home and there's nothing you can do about it" she informed me

"What about your things? They're still in the club?" I questioned

"I'm sure Whitney will drop them off on her way home" she replied

"Lauren, please" I sighed "come back into the club, let me make it up to you"

"You've ruined my night, I hope you know" she informed me

"I didn't mean to" I admitted

"Well you have" she replied "why did you do that, Joey? He was a perfectly nice guy"

"He just looked like trouble" I sighed "and I'd heard some guys at the other end of the bar talking about you and I was being protective. I'm sorry, Lauren"

"What were they saying?" she questioned

"I'm gonna sugar-coat it" I informed her "they were saying how amazing you looked and they were not betting on one of them taking you home"

"I knew I looked cheap" she sighed

"You don't, babe" I replied

"Don't I? Then why are guys making bets on who can take me home?" she asked

"Because they're idiots" I informed her "and they don't know how funny, beautiful and amazing you are"

"You're just saying that" she sighed

"I'm not" I assured her "I'm not saying it because I'm your cousin and I have to. I'm saying it because it's the truth. You're amazing, Lauren, and if guys can't see that, then they're idiots"

"Thank you" she replied "I'll see you tomorrow"

"You're not coming back in?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no… "I'm not really in the party mood anymore"

I smiled at her weakly and kissed her cheek, watching her as she turned and walked away, back down the market and out of sight…


End file.
